Reassurance
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: She was scared, it was evident. But he knew how to calm her down. SasuIno


OMG!!! It's me. xD I haven't written in a while, I know. I have been away for far too long. But hey, I will try to write more: I promise. School is such a drag, but summer is almost her. And that means my .en mind will come back soon. :] Well, this was a spur of the moment thing. It's my birthday present to myself. xD Just kidding.

* * *

--Reassurance--

**Disclaimer:** Neither Naruto nor its belongings are mine.  
**Summary:** She was scared, it was evident. But he knew how to calm her down.

* * *

Darkness. That was all her cerulean eyes could manage to see. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to get scared by it. Never before had she felt so cold so helpless. She didn't want to be here anymore—whatever this "here" was. The platinum blonde could feel the anxiety fill her heart. She was beginning to feel desperate. She wanted out and she wanted out now.

The former Ino-Shika-Cho member began running with all her might throughout the place of darkness. It seemed that the further she kept going, the darker it got. Was that even possible? No matter, she needed to find a source of light. Anything to get out of her.

Time seemed to be dragging on forever. Why was she here? Ino was beginning to grow tired from all the running. She had no idea towards where she was running, but she couldn't stay in one place. She had to find that _something_. But where could it be. Finally, it seemed Ino had used up all her energy. She knelt on the cold black ground, feelings of worry, angry, fear entering her body. What if she never _it_…What if she never found_ him_.

Forgetting the searing pain from her legs, Ino jumped off the ground and began running again. There was no way in Hell she wasn't going to find him. She needed to find him. She got it now. The reason there was so much darkness around her, the feelings possessing her, it was all because _he _wasn't there. She needed to find him and quick.

But she couldn't find him. After what seemed like hours to no end, she couldn't achieve her goals. A frightful Ino stood in the middle of a pool of infinite black. She felt as the darkness began consuming her entire body. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. She wanted light. She wanted _him_!

"NO!" Ino bolted up. Sweat drops had formed on every inch of her body. She then frantically looked around the bedroom. _There he was_. The Yamanaka took a moment to catch her breath. She let her body fall back into a resting position, feeling the way his curiously shocked eyes followed her every moment.

For a moment, Ino lay in completely quietness. This darkness wasn't so scary anymore. _He _was here, so there was nothing to be afraid of. But she knew he would want so answers to her previous scream. Long behold, Ino had been right. The blonde felt as Sasuke propped himself on his elbow, and put on arm on her abdomen.

"What was that about?" Concern filled the Uchiha's voice as he stared into his girlfriend's face. Ino noticed this in his eyes, and smiled slightly. Her hand reached up and began to trace every inch of Sasuke's flawless face. The Uchiha didn't say a word, instead let her hands so as she wished. He knew she would answer his question in a moment. She just needed to calm down a bit.

"Nightmare. But it's all gone now."

"Oh." Sasuke muttered. The couple lied in silence. They both knew the reason Ino had been having those nightmares. There was nothing that could be done about it. But she needed to understand…she needed to know… "You shouted my name at times."

"I-I did?" The Yamanaka stuttered. Crap. She had hoped that she didn't. Shame-filled, Ino turned her face away from her boyfriend. How could she be doing this to him? Now of all times that he had to leave when he doesn't want to leave. Ino felt a strong hand on her chin. Sasuke managed to force the blonde to look at him.

"Ino, I know this is hard for you. But this mission, dangerous as it may be, will not prevent me from coming back to you. Do you hear me, Yamanaka?" One look into his onyx eyes made Ino feel the sincerity of those words. The blonde merely nodded her head, and began crying.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just so scared that you might not come back." Ino's words were slightly muffled as she pressed her face against Sasuke's well-built body. The Uchiha took Ino into his arms, and kissed her head.

"I'll come back. Don't worry." Shifting Ino slightly so he could see her face, Sasuke stared into Ino's cerulean eyes. Sassuke felt so much wonder and contentment whenever he looked into those eyes. He knew he had to come back to see this for the rest of his life. No mission was going to prevent that. "Our wedding is coming up soon, isn't it? Just keep planning, and I will come back as soon as everything is settled."

Ino turned to her fiancé, smiled and reached up to kiss him. "That better be true, Uchiha. Because if you die, I will find a way to bring you back to life, just so I can kill you again." Ino chuckled as she saw Sasuke's fake shock.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Sasuke muttered. The Uchiha then turned to his future wife, a smirk plastered on his face, and leaned down. The Yamanaka raised an eyebrow but gestured for Sasuke to come closer. In an instant, their lips met together for a passionate, fiery kiss. It was in that kiss that the couple knew everything was going to be all right.

* * *

I'm rusty. I know. I'm sorry, but I hope this wasn't too bad. ;] Please review!


End file.
